


Strip Tease

by ot5ismyhome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Cock Sucking, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm, Pole Dancing, Strip Tease, Stripper Harry Styles, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Teasing, Top Louis Tomlinson, sex with boots on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ot5ismyhome/pseuds/ot5ismyhome
Summary: Thanks for reading!! Please leave kudos. Also check out my other story fam. The link is above and subscribe to the story guys. I will be updating regularly.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	Strip Tease

Harry came on stage on flipped his hair seductively. He knew everyone's eyes were on him. Harry worked as a stripper in gay bar. He loved his job. He loved how every men hung on his movements. He loved teasing them. He gave a seductive smile as he removed his coat to reveal his tattooed body. He was now left with a tie which leash around his neck, a thong which left very little to imagination and a high leather boots.  
The crowd was crazy tonight. Harry was satisfied when his performance finished. His' was the last one and no one wanted to leave.

Harry was in his dressing room changing into his casual clothes when he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it he was one of the customers standing there. He had given him a lap dance few times before.

"Can I come in?" asked the guy.  
He was memorized by the young handsome man to protest.

After one year

It has been exactly a year since Harry and Louis have started dating. Harry never regretted the day he had let the unknown man into his room. He had made special preparation for their anniversary. He had called off to work and stayed home preparing for the special night. When he heard Louis' car pull into the driveway, he shed the satin robe he had been wearing. He casually left it on the floor and went to the bedroom. He was wearing the same costume he had worn one year before.

Louis entered the house with a bottle of wine. His eyes widened at the sight of the discarded robe. He knew what Harry was up to. He opened the bedroom door to find Harry sitting in a chair in centre of the room.   
"You made me wait for so long Lou" Harry said with lust in his voice.   
Louis gulped as he neared Harry. He bend down to kiss Harry who was sitting in the chair.

"Not so soon" said Harry and he made Louis sit in the chair. Louis was nervous of what Harry had in mind but he wanted it. Harry took a small cloth from the night stand and started tying Louis' wrists to the chair.

Louis protested "I want to touch you Hazza"

"Won't you do this for me?" Harry said huskily and smashed his lips to Louis' . He traced Louis' lower lip but didn't accept Louis entrance. He pulled away. Louis whimpered at the lost of touch.   
"Oh you like it. Do you want more?" teased Harry.

Louis moaned at Harry's teasing. Harry kissed Louis with passion this time exploring his mouth. Louis moaned against Harry's lips. Their lips moved in sync as if made for each other. They pulled away from the kiss gasping for air.

Harry tied Louis' wrist with a smirk. He got what he wanted. He moved away from Louis. Louis' eyes were fixed on Harry's sway of hips. Harry turned around and flipped his hair seductively. He knew this got Louis every time. He started dancing seductively around Louis. Louis was getting hard. His cock was straining against his pants begging to be let free. But Harry hasn't done teasing him yet. He slipped his hands into his thongs and touched himself.   
"Lou " moaned Harry.   
Louis' cock was now painfully hard. He groaned back Harry's name.  
Harry moved near Louis and stood in front of his face. Louis knew what Harry wanted.

"Remove it with your teeth " demanded Harry. Louis skillfully removed the thong. Louis admired Harry's cock which had sprang to full length. He sucked the head teasing Harry for sometime.  
"Suck harder" demanded Harry.   
But Louis seemed to take his own time. He slowly moved his mouth and lapped his tongue on Harry's cock. "Lou" moaned Harry. Louis groaned against his cock sending a shiver down Harry's spine. Louis picked up speed and bobbed his head up and down. The strain in his pant was becoming unbearable. Harry moans were pushing him to ecstasy.  
Louis took the full of Harry's cock in his mouth. The head of the cock hit against his throat. Harry's moans became more frequent and louder. Suddenly Harry pulled himself out of Louis's mouth.   
"I don't want to come yet" he said.   
He kneeled down and started palming Louis against the tough layer of the jeans.   
"Harry please" moaned Louis.   
"What please?" teased Harry.   
"Fuck. You know what I want " spat Louis.   
"Remember who is in control tonight Lou " Harry reminded him.

Louis whimpered. Harry untied the elder one. As soon as he was free he lifted Harry of his feet and threw him on the bed. His dark eyes hungrily ate every exposed part of Harry. Harry moved to remove his boots.  
"Have it on. And lie down " ordered Louis.  
Harry obeyed. Louis got out of his clothes quickly. The strained hard cock hit against Louis' stomach as it became free.   
"I'm gonna fuck you like a slut for teasing me"  
The sight of naked Louis combined with his dirty words made Harry's cock twist. Louis noticed it and teased Harry more. "Like what you you're seeing"  
"Lou. I need you " begged Harry   
"On your fours Harold " Harry followed what he was told. Louis opened the drawer and took out the lube. He smeared three of his fingers with lube and teased Harry's hole with one finger. He inserted his finger into Harry unexpectedly making the younger one gasp. "You're so tight Haz" whispered Louis in Harry ears as he moved his finger in and out of Harry. These words sent a shiver across Harry's body. Harry moaned in response. Louis added one more finger and started scissoring Harry. "Louis please" begged Harry. "Patience baby"  
Louis added a third finger and stretched Harry. "I can take you Louis. Please I need you inside me"

Louis put on some lube on his cock and he jerked himself. Then he positioned his cock at entrance of Harry's hole and pushed in. Harry moaned in response. When he was fully inside he gave time for Harry to stretch and started moving in and out slowly. "You're so tight around me" groaned Louis.

"Faster Lou "   
Louis steadied Harry by holding his hips and started moving fast. He pulled himself fully out of Harry and slammed into him. Harry's mouth was open in a silent scream. The only sound that filled the room were slapping of their skin against each other and their moans and groans.   
"Shout my name Harry " said Louis in between each thrust.   
"Louis. Louis. Louis.... Fuck Lou... I'm close"  
Louis wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and started jerking it in a pace which matched his thrusts. This pushed Harry over the edge. He cummed all over his stomach and Louis' fingers. Harry's hole tightened around Louis' cock. The sight of Harry cumming made Louis cum. Louis thrust his hips a few more times to ride the orgasm.  
He gently pulled out of Harry and kissed his cheek.

Later that night they had a romantic dinner with many courses of Harry's favorite wine which Louis had bought earlier.

Then they certainly had round two or was it a night if many times 😉

Please check out my other story [Bloodbound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232406/chapters/63847270).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave kudos. Also check out my other story fam. The link is above and subscribe to the story guys. I will be updating regularly.


End file.
